Eyes Of An Angel
by EternityEchoes
Summary: Mello knows he's going to Hell. There's no other way around it...but he'll do anything to keep Matt from the same fate. Rated T for language. Includes mentions of Heaven and Hell. MxM yaoi. Please read and review!


**Eyes of an Angel**

**A/N: Hey! So, here's a story about Matt and Mello's death, but different....**

**This story deals with Heaven and Hell, so if you don't believe in them, or find them somehow offensive in any way, then don't read it! And no flames, please...But reviews are always welcome and appreciated ^^ There's some yaoi in it, mostly just implications and such, but if you don't support yaoi, again, don't read!**

I got out of bed, throwing the covers back over Matt. "I can't let you get killed because of me," I whispered to the sleeping figure. "I'm not going to let you die."

I pulled on my leather outfit and turned for the door, when a beautiful voice drifted over to me. "Mello?" Matt whispered.

"Stay here, Matt," I growled, yanking the door open.

"No. I heard what you said earlier. And I don't _want _to live without you. I love you."

My eyes stung with tears, but I forced myself to say it. The lie would keep him here. "I don't want to be with you anymore, Matt. You're not good for me." I said each word slowly and precisley, the tears spillng over.

"You...don't....want me?" My Matt's voice broke, and all I wanted was to go comfort him. But he had to live.

"No." I walked out and slammed the door.

I couldn't stand here any longer. Matt would undoubtedly follow me, loyal as a golden retriever despite what I'd just done to him. I sprinted down the stairs and into the the parking lot, and jumped on my motorcycle. Tires screeching, I headed off to the place where I was going to die.

x-x-x

I sat in the back of an alleyway on my motorcycle, contemplating my next move. How could I get Takada away from her bodyguards without getting shot and killed? Maybe I was foolish to refuse Matt's offer...but no, it would be better for the mission to be unaccomplished than to watch him die.

Movement on the palm-sized screen in my hand caught my eyes, and I looked down to see that my target had arrived, right on schedule, and surrounded by seven huge bodyguards, and Halle. My breath caught in my throat as suddenly a camero screamed around the corner, the driver's hand clutching a gun pointed out the window.

He fired off three shots at Takada's feet, causing everyone to go into a panic, the bodyguards all talking into their microphones clipped to their collars, and immediatly separating into two different groups--one running to their cars; the other swarming even closer to Takada.

"Dammit, Matt, no!" I groaned through clenched teeth, fighting to keep the tears in my eyes from falling as I pulled up beside the chaos on my bike. "Get on," I commanded harshly, and the woman looked at me with huge black eyes. "Get on!" I repeated. "It's not safe for you here."

Halle caught my eyes through the shield of the helmet, nodding almost imperceptably. "It's alright," she told Takada. "Listen to him; we can trust him." The short-haired woman obeyed immediatly, running over to me and jumping on, her thin arms wrapping around my waist as we sped off.

"Who are you?" she asked, and I ignored her, still holding back tears.

She asked a few more times before giving up as the cold wind whisked her words away. I pulled into the back of a large truck, turning the motorcycle off before ordering her to strip down.

"You want me to undress?" she asked, shocked, and I nodded. "But...but..."

A blanket was lying in the corner of the truck on a few cardboard, and I picked it up and turned my face away. "You can have this blanket to cover yourself." _You filthy murdering whore_, he added in his head as Taki began to take her clothes off.

"Can I have the blanket now?" she asked quietly, in just her undergarments, and I nodded once before tossing the threadbare cloth to her, which she wrapped around her frame before completely removing the final articles of clothing and tossing them into the bag I had indicated.

I then grabbed the bag and went back up to the cab of the truck, preparing to drive away just as the small TV screen in the dashboard flickered to life, revealing a tall, beautiful, redheaded, striped-shirted, cigarette smoking gamer. "Matt...no!" I screamed as the hands raised and shots were fired, slamming into my love.

"NO!" I screamed again, on my knees now. "No, Matt, stop, _stop,"_ I sobbed, watching helplessly as the love of my life slowly slid down the camero, his blood almost the same color as the car.

"No. _Fuck. _Near did this! He...he hacked the camera and--and--" But even as I said the words I knew they were a lie, that my Matt was really, truly dead, and I couldn't bring him back.

"What's wrong?" a soft voice asked, and I felt a soft hand on my shoulder. "I'm s--"

"NO! DON'T EVEN SAY YOU'RE SORRY! _YOU KILLED HIM!!!_" I grabbed her by the throat and slammed her up against the alley walls, repeatedly punching her in the face.

"No--" she choked out, coughing and spitting blood on me.

As I drew back my fist to hit her again, I felt my heart contract. Clutching my chest, I fell to my knees once more, whispering, "I'll miss you, Matt--you're up in heaven, and I know I'm going to hell--but I'll--always--I'll aIways love you."

A smiled graced my lips one last time, and, holding my rosary tightly, I took my final breath...and died.

x-x-x

Obviously, this was Hell. Flames licked my skin, and while I could feel their scorching heat, my skin never actually burned; there was always more substance for the fire to consume. And another thing; there was no chocolate. I was completely naked--the leather had long since melted away.

Thinking about time, I realized I couldn't remember how long I'd been here. It felt like merely seconds since I had died; at the same time, it seemed like I'd been burning in the deepest pits of Hell for eternity.

Dammit.

The furnace I was in was completely empty, and I look around in disbelief. Surely, I thought, I'm not the only one down here. Mihael Keehl was _not_ the only one who'd sinned on Earth enough to be in Hell.

Sure. I'd killed some people, cheated on girls, stolen, lied, coveted. I wasn't strongly religious, but I _did_ believe in God--the rosary around my neck proved that.

As I was contemplating the reasons for my being here, in Hell, the fire had grown impossibly hotter.

"Fuck! Whoever runs this place, turn the goddamn heat down!" I shouted, my voice not even echoing back. "Bastard!" And nobody answered.

If I had to live through this forever, I'd go insane.

Out of habit I grabbed the crucifix on my rosary I'd just been thinking about, then looked down at it in shock. Shoudn't it have burnt by now? It should be ashes at my feet, then nothingness as the fire comsumed even those.

But since it hadn't, I wondered if there was a reason for its prolonged existence--it could be my ticket out of Hell.

As soon as I had that thought, I felt guilty. What if Matt was down here too? What if he was burning like I was, doomed forever to the Underworld?

No. I couldn't let that happen. Matt had died for me, after I'd told him I didn't love him anymore--which was a complete and total lie.

And, deep down, I knew that this was my only chance out. If I used it on Matt, I'd burn in Hell forever. But all the same, I knelt to the ground, despite the fierce pain, and began to pray. "Hail Mary, full of grace," I choked out, my lips trembling as I desperetly clutched onto the beads of my rosary.

The pain increased as I continued the prayers, becoming unbearable as it consumed my entire body in a fiery vortex, whipping my blonde hair around my face as it forced the air out of my lungs. No noise came out, but my lips kept moving.

_Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with thee; blessed art thou among women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death. Amen._

_Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with thee; blessed art thou among women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death. Amen._

My lips continued shaping the familiar prayers, while my mind focused on something entirely different. All the nights with Matt, him curled up against my scarred chest, his lips pressed against mine. The cherry colour of his hair. The emerald green of his eyes. The perfect, smooth white of his skin.

The stupid orange goggles he always wore...the way he always smoked inside even after I had told him countless times not too...how, no matter how many times I hurt him, he'd always be there. The tone of his voice...the love that shone from his eyes when he looked at me.

_Please, God, please save Matt. Please save Mail Jeevas...I know he did some wrong things in his lifetime, but he was the most wonderful person. The most incredible person. So what if he's not perfect? No one is! But he has to make it to Heaven. I'll stay here in Hell for eternity, endure this endless torture, anything...as long as I know he's safe. Please, God...please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please save him, God. Please._

The burning became the worst it had yet, every part of me was filled with unimaginable pain, searing every bit of me, my body, my lungs, my heart. The vortex grew until it was all that existed anymore, all that I knew, and the pain built...and then, suddnely, when I felt as though this was it, this was what I had to face for eternity...everything went white.

x-x-x

"_Mello?_"

I slowly opened my eyes to see the most beautiful person in the world--or, in Heaven, I should say--standing in front of me. His lovely face lit up, as if he was literally glowing on the inside. Messy, vibrant red hair framed his flawless face, goggles hanging around his thin neck.

I opened my mouth, but couldn't speak. On Earth, Matt had been as beautiful as it gets. No one was prettier than him. But he was stuck in the body of a human then, and now he was free...everyone could see who he really was. And Matt was all mine.

I stepped forward, lifting my hand to touch the love of my life, and apparently my afterlife, too. I tried again to tell Matt how sorry I was, how much he didn't deserve me, and, most of all, how much I loved him.

But there were no right words to express how I felt for this beautiful creature. I stared deep into those lovely, trusting, warm green eyes that I loved so much, and my breath caught.

I was looking into the eyes of an Angel.

**I'm sorry! Crappy ending! I know!**

**Love it? Review. Hate it? No flames, please. Think it's mentally disturbing? Click the back button.**

**I think I'll probably contine with some MxM fluff in Heaven, maybe. Review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
